


Stronger

by joufancyhuh



Series: Starkhaven's Finest [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: 100s, Gen, Little Rylen childhood fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Rylen fights to become stronger.





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrasste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasste/gifts).

> andrasste asked: Rylen for 100 words?

Mamag yells out their names like numbers, lining them up from oldest to youngest; Rylen brings up the rear. Mamag scrubs dirt off his cheek by licking her finger. Tugging down his shirt-sleeves, he hides the bruises from the games he and his brothers play. Stronger, he wants to be stronger to fight them off and hold them back. When he takes lunch to Boban, he practices his swings behind the masonry, training himself for the day his brothers end up on the other side of his wooden sword. Then they’ll stop calling him weak, when he shows them all. 

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I was super excited for this prompt. Secondly, I slightly cheated. @inuy21 and I had a 100 word write-a-thon to try and figure out Rylen’s childhood awhile back, but I never did anything with them. I cleaned it up some, and I hope you forgive me, but here is Rylen


End file.
